Possessions
by Haru Cherry
Summary: [Sequel to Grand Ball] After the tragic incident, Armella is still hanging around...but will Shukun's sister able to capture her and turn her bad? Sucky summary but please read. DISCONTINUING!
1. Information to Memories

A/N: Hi! This is the sequel for the Grand Ball. I'm so happy that people liked the first one. Hope you like this one too! And for those of you who HAVEN'T read the Grand Ball...you may get confused so it's better to read that one first.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MEGAMAN OR ROCKMAN!**

"-Quote

**Place Change Time**

/-Thought

_Italics-_Flashbacks, voices, or reading etc.

* * *

**Net City**

Everything was quiet in the cyber world of navis. The buildings were dark and damp and since the evil was gone everything had rested peacefully. But there was a faint voice calling... for a certain little girl. It was a weak voice but it can be heard million digital highways.

"_C-Ca-Cal find me..."_ The voice had spoken. And a figure appeared but only by dark shadows. It slowly disappeared in a foggy mist unable to be seen...

**TWO MONTHS AFTER INCIDENT...**

Possessions

Chapter 1: Information to Memories

* * *

**Rana Chip Company(RCC) **

A red building stood in the mountains of China. It was a rectangular box that looked a lot like a present being given to a giant. The climate was cool with the breezy wind and warmth from the yellow sun. It was weather that Calista Rana, a heir to her company, loved. She was in her office balcony seeing the fresh bamboo trees and the berries that grew in bushes. Puny leaf warblers were eating the berries and every time theyate it they would squirt the red juice out.

The balcony had a couple of relaxing plants on each side and Calista was sitting on a soft chair. She still had her black short hair but this time her ribbon was in the back of her head and it was braided in a line. She wore a blue collared shirt and it had her symbol on the right side. Her light blue skirt was straight down and she had black dress shoes. She rested her arms in the balcony, feeling the cold stone, and the doors that lead inside her office was open. She sighed and looked at her empty P.E.T.

/Mom...where is the file for Armella? I need to find Armella now.../ Calista thought sadly. Her navi, Armella, was deleted by exhaustion of a Time Chip. It was a heavy loss for Calista but she remembered the day when she first got the light blue navi...

_**Flashback**_

_**Rana Mansion 8:00**_

"_Calista..." Her mother called in a hallway. Calista peeked in one of the doors and called out in a soft voice. She was eight years old and she wore purple pajamas that had magenta hearts in the outlined collar. _

"_Hai?" She asked._

"_Come here for a minute please." Her mother commanded. Calista winced and she did as she was told. She walked away from her room and she went through the hallway seeing all the pictures of the whole family. Calista finally went inside her mother's room. It had a lot of jewelry and she felt the soft carpet that had designs of flowers on her feet. Her mother was combing her black hair and she turned around to see the little girl._

"_Calista. I think you are ready for something." Her mother said._

"_What is it mama?" She asked. She held her little comforting friend named Petalchan, a teddy bear that had a blue and pink petticoat. It also had pink ribbons in the ears. It was her only friend that she has. _

"_I want you to have this." Her mother held a cerulean P.E.T._

"_Mom...are you sure? I don't want to abandon Petalchan." Calista hugged her little teddy bear. Her mother smiled._

"_No..." She laughed. "Petalchan will always be safe in your room. But this P.E.T must have safe procedures. I want you to take care of this. And..." She held the P.E.T more closer to the girl._

"_Here is your new friend." Calista stared at the figure in front of her. "Her name is Armella and she will be yours to command." Calista took the P.E.T. from her mom and she held it looking closer at the P.E.T._

"_Hi!" The sweet voice called out. "My name is Armella." Calista didn't know how to respond but she called back._

"_My name is Calista." She whispered. Armella smiled._

"_Calista huh? Well I hope we can be great partners and friends!" She ended up cheering the little girl and Calista spun around and around with her new P.E.T. Her mother smiled and she sent Calista back to her room..._

_/I'll take care of you forever.../ She thought happily. Who knew that the little girl could make such friends? And in her other hand she held the arm of her Petalchan._

_**End Flashback**_

Calista sighed with depression. She had a lot of fun with her navi. She turned around and gazed at the trophy she won at the N1 Grand Prix. Sciba City was fun but she remembered all her friends at Dentech City. She missed them a lot.

"Calista!" Calista looked down in the balcony and saw her mother with her red suit. "I'll be right back. I have to get something."

"Okay!" She called back and her mother went inside the limo and she was driven away. Calista went back to the office seeing that she got an email. She rushed right in and she clicked on the box that had the message. She was surprised to see who sent it. She read,

_Dear Calista,_

_It's us from Dentech! We really miss you over here and we want to send you this message. Guess what? The Steel Building from Ayano Tech is being carried to a new area! I have no idea how but I'm sure that it will be used for the good. And we have to take care of that hole too...Haha. Oh yeah! And we have the broken Time Chip at Scilabs. We are currently researching about it and still nothing. I'm sure that Armella can be brought back. We promise. And anyway I think it would be best if you came back. We would have better results since you know how to make chips. But if you're busy then we will go ahead and keep on researching more. _

_Sincerely,_

_Lan Hikari and Friends_

_(P.S. Protoman is in DEEP depression! I think this looks a little strange...)_

Calista laughed at the message. It seems that Protoman really misses Armella, knowing they have a secret love for each other. She put the message in a file onto the computer and she went outside the balcony again.

**Scilab**

"AH!" Lan and Chaud were in crossfusion and they were fighting against each other. It seems that Dr.Hikari was yet experimenting another project. It had to deal with allies battling against each other without getting hurt. It was a great way to practice but then-

"Er..." Lan fell to the ground. His crossfusion disappeared with exhaustion. Dr.Hikari stopped the dimensional area and Chaud went over to him.

"You all right?" He asked. He helped him up.

"Yeah. But this is just practice. Can you lower it down?" Lan rubbed his arm.

"I wish. But I get serious while battling so I really can't-"

"YES YOU CAN!" Lan started to tackle Chaud but he stepped away making the brunette fall back to the ground again.

"Ow..." He muttered. Chaud smirked.

"Unreal." He shook his head. Lan's eyes widened.

"I was just suggesting!" He slumped. Chaud grabbed his hand to pick him up and turned away to face Dr.Hikari.

"I have to do something back at Ayano Tech. Can I do this tomorrow?" He asked. Dr.Hikari nodded as he was typing more things in the computer. He checked their stats and combat and it seems that Lan did more progress.

/Thank you.../ Lan thought. Chaud went out of the Scilab and he called a limo to take him back to Ayano Tech that was currently in construction.

"So dad, did you get anything for the Time Chip yet?" Lan asked.

"Not yet. I have to focus it more than the project. I'm sure that Calista is doing fine on her own, you know getting Armella's files."

"Yeah. But I want to see the info on the Time Chip. And she said a little earlier that her mom still didn't find the files." Lan said. Dr.Hikari looked at him.

"Well we have to keep faith. Armella may or may not come back, but we still need to keep trying." Dr.Hikari comforted the boy that looked awfully worried.

**RCC**

"Calista! I'm back!" Calista was checking more email when she heard a shout. She looked back at the balcony and saw her mom with pieces of paper.

/Paper/ Calista thought. She went out of her office and she went down the elevator until it made her stop. With a couple of seconds Calista was out of the elevator and saw her mom in front of her.

"What is it?" Calista pointed to the papers. Her mom gave them to her to find out on her own. Calista's eyes suddenly widened.

"WOW!" The papers were passports to the Japanese Airport..., which means that she can go to the Scilabs. Her mother went down to her eye level. She wondered why she was doing this.

"Calista. I will look for the files one more time. I will search for them even if it takes forever." Her mom made a promise.

"Mom I-"

"The files for Armella are very important and I don't want you to be in sorrow." Her mom ended.

"Mom..." Calista began to start a conversation when her mother shook her head to stop.

"Look, you are my daughter. I will do everything I can to help. Now I want you to go stay in Japan and see if they have theTime chip."

"Yeah they do." Calista realized. Her mother nodded.

"Until I receive the files I want you to take care of Oscar and Grandma all right?" She asked the young girl. Calista thought about it and she nodded. She was going back to Japan.

"Mom?" The two ladies turned around and they saw Oscar. His birthday already passed and he was ten years old. He was wearing a red shirt under a blue vest that had their symbol. He was wearing black pants that had a chain in the pocket and he wore red and blue gloves that showed his fingers. His hair stayed the same and also his eyes with pure black.

"Are we really going back to Japan?" Oscar had his head down. "I don't want to be apart anymore. I hate it..." The two ladies frowned and his mother went down to his eye level.

"We're not apart you know. We always have each other." His mother whispered. Oscar gazed up to his mom and he was just being impractical. He shook his head and nodded.

"Wrenchman, can you see when the next plane arrives?" Oscar asked his navi. It has already been two months since the two bonded and they had became unstoppable of all China. Wrenchman logged out of the P.E.T to do his command. He came back for a few minutes and he said that the next plane was at night.

"Well, we have to pack right?" He smiled. The two ladies felt better that Oscar was being matured after his birthday. He even grew a little taller making him look like he was up to Calista's shoulder. Last time he was by the waist. It was a complete change for him.

**Ayano Tech**

"Okay boys! Job is done! You can go home!" The leader of the construction site was beat and the construction workers agreed. Chaud watched them, being away from the site but closer to see how they are doing. Since the Steel Building was so large they had no choice but to leave it there for a little while. They thought to use fire to burn it but it will get too dangerous to risk. When all of the workers were gone Chaud stepped in to see how much they did.

/Ugh...still not making anything.../ Chaud clenched his locket. He looked up at the sky seeing the stars and moon.

"Chaud. It's getting late." His navi, Protoman, had spoken. Chaud held the P.E.T. "and I'm starting to think it's going to pour."

"Oh. Okay." Chaud ran to the limo and it did began to rain.

**China Airport**

"Boarding in five minutes!" The pilot called out.

People put on hoods since the wind and rain began to blow furiously. Calista, Oscar, and her grandmother were already in their seats. Oscar was soaking wet because he forgot his jacket so his grandmother lend him one. Calista wore her ribbon in the left side and she was wearing blue jeans that had a chain and blue snowflake gloves. As her blue sweater that had a white line at the bottom made her warm she gazed the rain remembering a dreaded scene.

_**Flashback**_

_**Steel Building **_

_**5...**_

"_Cally..." Armella groaned. The Time Limit was almost gone..._

_**4...**_

"_Armella you did so well..." Calista grab hold of the P.E.T. "Don't go!"_

_**3...**_

"_I..." Armella groaned once more. "I can't move but..."_

_**2...**_

"_I...love you..." Armella whispered. Calista didn't know how to react but..._

_**1...**_

"_I love you too..." Calista burst into tears also and saw Armella disappeared of existence. With digital confetti swarming around her body, she had panted her last breath._

_**TIME CHIP CORRUPTED. **The chip from the inside was released and cracked like a rock._

_ARMELLA DELETED_

_Calista never thought she could hear those words. But it came true. Armella was gone..._

"_ARMEL NO!"_

_**End Flashback**_

/No...No...No.../ It echoed in her head. She covered her ears to stop but she could feel it pounding to get out. Calista slowly let go and she put her hand in the cold window. It was going to be a long night and the word 'no' would last for a long time.

* * *

A/N: Okay. This is what I got so far. Thank you for reading the start of the sequel! 


	2. Surprising Arrival

Possessions

Chapter 2: Surprising Arrival

* * *

**Japanese Airport**

For a couple of nights in the sky the Rana family had arrived in Japan. They never told the others that they were coming so it's a big surprise. Calista and Oscar stepped outside first and lead Grandma Rana to the inside part of the airport where their bags were. The yellow house that they used to live in was still standing but it was abandoned. Neighbors thought that no one lived there again, until now.

**Riding Bus**

During the ride home on a large traveling bus, Calista fiddled with her bracelet that Chaud gave her as Oscar was talking to Wrenchman with silent whispers. The rain stopped for a while but the wind was shivering down to the spine. Trees were swaying back and forth and frail branches were about to fall any second. Some people couldn't help to keep the windows open so people had to put on their coats more often. It was a very dirty bus though; filled with conceived spider designs and the floor had little wrappers of candy. Calista sighed and she stared at the window where they were close to their destination. She saw the Blaze Quest building which made her smile. She can't wait to see Chaud again, but she wants to surprise the whole gang.

**Yellow Rana Residence**

The bus did its last stop and it was the stop that the Rana family had to go. The bus door opened with air pressuring sounds and they relinquished with small steps. The bus driver coughed and wheezed as he closed the sliding doors and the bus drove away.

/Geez...what a ride./ Calista shook her head.

/It was disgusting/ Oscar finally took a breath. It did smell pretty funny in there and he couldn't breathe.

Grandma Rana stared at the yellow house that she thought would be rented or sold but it turns out that no one touched it whatsoever. The flowers were a little wilted but she can fix it up in a jiffy. She went up the steps and she turned the lock with a golden key. It opened and its appearance was still the same. The dining room table still had a vase but it had the wilted flowers that Calista put a long time ago. Cabinets were very dusty and the whole area was dark. The children pulled the curtains up to have more light and Grandma Rana switched the lights.

"Grandma..." Calista whispered to her. "Can I go to the Scilab please?" Grandma Rana was sad that the girl couldn't help out around the house but she knew how much her friends meant to her. She smiled and nodded.

"Arigatou obaasan." Calista bowed and she left the house and her bags were on the floor. Oscar shook his head.

"Must be seeing the lover boy..." Oscar smirked and his grandma heard what he said. She sighed happily and Oscar was glad to help out. He will see the others soon.

**Scilab**

/Please be there, please be there./ Calista ran excitedly to the Scilab. Her feet was making squishing sounds due to the wet sidewalks. Leaves from the trees trickled with water and a drop of it went down. Calista shivered due to the wind passing her sweater and clenched her gloves for warmth. It turned so cold in Dentech that she was surprised to see a lot of people outside. And then she stopped. She saw the building that looked like half ovals and a couple of pillars. She ran to the main entrance and was surprised to see that it was silent. She walked around for a little while and felt awkward.

"Hello?" She called out. She turned her head and she heard loud typing in a room. She wondered why no one heard her. She walked to a small hallway and she saw light in a certain room. It was leading to Dr.Hikari's office. She opened the door and it was the scientist that looked really...tired. The room had a couple of papers flying about all on the floor and folders that were stacked heavily everywhere. Lan probably got his messy reputation from him.

"D-Dr.Hikari?" Calista whispered. Dr.Hikari stopped his typing and Calista waited for a response. He turned his chair and his eyes widened.

"Calista!" Dr.Hikari was surprised. Calista knew that a surprise would come. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to help out a little bit with the Time Chip. My mom is still finding the files for Armel. How is it progressing?" Calista stared at the computer. There was a lot of typing going on.

"Not very much I'm afraid. Can you try to help?" Dr.Hikari let her sit on his chair and Calista gazed at the information.

"I'll do as I can." She said softly. "But it may take a while due that it's broken. How did you-"

"I took a little piece of it that was still active." Dr.Hikari finished.

"But it's been two months though!" Calista disbelieved. Dr.Hikari shrugged.

"This chip is a little crazy. It turned out there was data swarming around." He laughed. Calista shook her head with a smile and she saw the information that was researched.

"Hm..." Calista concerned.

"What is it?" Dr.Hikari asked. Calista shook her head.

"I don't know. I thought I saw something." There was a picture in the computer but it disappeared quickly before Calista could examined it. Calista made a thought.

"Where are the others?" She asked.

"Lan and Maylu are still at school and Yai and Dex went back to Jawaii. They had to clean up the Grand Ball incident." He responded. "And Chaud...he's looking around for anything else back at the Steel Building."

"Oh." Was Calista's last word. She clicked more information and nothing really popped out. Dr.Hikari should've said that after what happened and Calista started to make a frown and the scientist laid his hand on her shoulder.

"Everything is going to be fine." He whispered. Calista nodded.

"Arigatou." She whispered back. Then the phone began to ring next to the printer of the office. Dr.Hikari picked it up and he nodded a few times. Calista wondered why Dr.Hikari had a sudden expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" Calista asked.

"Lan's sick. And do you mind if you take care of things here?" Dr.Hikari asked. "There are other scientists to keep an eye out so don't worry." Calista didn't want to cause anything but ever since people stopped coming after her, she gladly accepts.

"And I'll call the Net HQ that you're here. They probably want to give you something." Dr.Hikari went out of the office and it started to pour again. Calista saw a window with closed curtains so she opened them to see the rain trickle down in the glass.

**Hikari Residence**

"Yuuichiro? What happened?" Haruka Hikari saw the scientist placed the boy in his room. He had already picked up the boy and his temperature was pretty high.

"104 degrees, the nurse said." Dr.Hikari patted his wife's shoulder. The loving mother took off his bandanna that was still tied and pulled the covers for him.

"You have to go back to the Scilabs right?" She whispered. Dr.Hikari nodded.

"Well I'll take care of him. Please keep on working." Dr.Hikari stared at his son as his wife was putting a wet towel on the boy's head. Hikari-hakase still saw the scientist standing there looking all worried.

"Nanitozo...Watashi kiwotsukete." Mrs.Hikari told her husband. Dr.Hikari sighed and he walked away going back to the Scilabs. And...he had an idea in his mind.

**Scilab**

"Calista?" Dr.Hikari put his umbrella in a rack and he looked around seeing that one scientist was lurking around.

"Hey, have you seen a young girl around?" He asked the scientist. The scientist shrugged and he pointed to the large main hallway. Dr.Hikari thanked him and he began to walk to the main rooms.

**Main Room**

"Gashi?" Dr.Hikari saw a meeting that had Manuella, Chief Keifer and Famous. Calista was in the large main computer typing more information. Famous had upgraded the computer that had a protocol that Calista can use during more research.

"Famous?" Famous turned around as he watched Calista worked. He saw Dr.Hikari with his strange glasses in place and stopped by to talk.

"We met Calista in your office and we want her to test the upgrade we put in the main comp." He explained. Chief Keifer went by the two scientists.

"We want her to know that she can still help. We can call Laika back just in case though." The blue haired net saver was always busy in Sharo that he was left unseen or noticed back in Japan. Manuella wrote a couple of things in a small notepad and she put it in her pink dress pocket. She whispered something to the chief and he nodded a couple of times.

"Although...Manuella and I need to go back to the Dentech Prison. I sure you don't mind. We have to see how Shukun is handling." He politely asked. Dr.Hikari and Famous nodded and the two left the Scilab.

"So..." Dr.Hikari went over to Calista. Calista stopped typing a couple of times to stare at Dr.Hikari, but wasn't really paying attention.

"Oh! Gomen.. I get carried away with computers..." Calista stuck her tongue out with less manners.

"Do you...want to visit Lan? He's sick and I was wondering if you can surprise him." Dr.Hikari asked.

/That's what I was supposed to do/ Calista thought madly. But she shook her head back to reality.

"Um...sure! I love to, kedo I want to find more about the..."

"Don't worry. I'll get more information as I can. Meanwhile I want you to meet the others. They really want to see you right?" Dr.Hikari reminded her. Calista lifted her head up and smiled. She nodded and she ran outside but she came back soaking wet.

"Uh...can I borrow..." Calista asked embarrassed.

"Sure!" Dr.Hikari handed an umbrella to her and she began to walk outside again and not getting wet.

**Hikari Residence**

"Lan..." Megaman, Lan's blue navi, was placed in computer watching the boy sleep as he wheezed.

/How could he get so sick/ Megaman thought. /Oh/

_**Flashback**_

_**ACDC School (Megaman Battlechip Challenge) Yesterday**_

"_Err...I forgot my umbrella Roll!" Maylu had reached inside her bag to see her pink navi Roll. She was standing by a small area that had covered her from the rain. _

"_I told you it might rain. What had gotten into you?" Roll noticed that Maylu wasn't being herself lately. _

"_I'm fine, just that..." Maylu began to explain but Lan appeared in front of her._

"_Maylu what are you doing? School is already over!" He exclaimed._

"_I know...it's just that I forgot my umbrella." Maylu responded. Lan sighed and he took out his umbrella. _

"_Here. I'll walk without it." Lan said._

"_But Lan! You'll get sick!" Maylu said worried._

"_You need more space in that umbrella. I'll be fine." Lan did a peck on the cheek and he began to ran in the rain._

_/Lan.../_

_**End Flashback**_

/The rain...Lan.../ Megaman had deep thought that he didn't hear the door open. To his surprise...

"Calista?" Megaman said. It was her and she was watching Lan in deep sleep.

"Hi Megaman." Calista walked over to the computer.

"When did you came here?" He asked.

"I came here just today. I wanted to help out a little bit..." Calista sat on Lan's bed without making him wince.

"How'd he get so sick?" Calista asked.

"Well it's a long story." Megaman said. Calista sighed and the door began to open again. She stood up and waited who was coming in.

"Lan?" A familiar voice Calista heard.

/Chaud/ Calista hid in the closet to make it an even bigger surprise. The vice president went inside and saw that Lan made a small wince.

"C-Chaud?" Lan sat up and the towel that was in his forehead fell. He opened his eyes a little bit to see the sapphire eyes boy glaring at him.

"You all right?" He asked.

"Since when do you care?" Lan crossed his arms and laid back down.

"Since I'm your companion." He responded. "You're sick Lan."

"I already know that!" Lan shouted and he coughed to another side. Megaman watched with amusement and Protoman went to the computer.

"You all right about your NetOp?" He asked. Megaman thought a little bit and his eyes widened. He wasn't really paying attention to where Calista was and an eye peeked a crack.

"Uh..." Megaman began to explain.

"Yes?" Protoman asked. The two net navis had an awkward silence amongst themselves.

"I forgot what you said, gomen!" Megaman sweatdropped and Protoman did an anime fall.

"I said it clearly!" He had a vein now. "I thought you were the smart one."

"I wasn't really paying attention to you. I-paid attention to something else. And since when am I smart? You have the ideas!" He exclaimed. Protoman sighed. Then something startled them, or to Protoman and the two boys.

"C-Chaud?" Chaud heard his voice and he looked around.

"Lan is someone here?" Chaud asked. Lan shook his head.

"No...I was asleep the whole time. Megaman is there-"

"NO!" The two boys and Protoman looked at him in a suspicious way. Megaman turned his head in a different direction, which was the closet.

"All I'm asking is that did someone came here while I was asleep?" Lan asked.

"Uh...only your mom..." Megaman responded nervously.

"Megaman, tell me the truth..." Lan pointed his finger at the computer.

/Err.../

Back in the closet Calista was hearing the whole conversation. /I better cough up before Megaman cracks... and the closet smells funny...I can't breathe.../

"Lan! It's nothing!" Megaman had his head down. Lan felt like marching up to him but a door slammed open.

"Hm?" Protoman logged out of the computer and into the PET. Chaud watched with amazement as the girl he thought he would never see again came back.

"Chaud..." Calista whispered to him. They were five feet away from each other.

"Calista you're back?" Lan asked as he watched the two people standing awkwardly. But something interrupted him. He saw that Calista ran up to Chaud and they hugged for a long time. The bracelet was jingling with happiness.

"Yes Lan. I'm back..." Calista smiled.

* * *

A/N: Okay! This is very awkward. I had nothing planned for this chapter and I hope this was a good one for you. Schoolwork got in the way...and I won't be updating for a while. I hope I can concentrate more on the plot line for this sequel because I'm very troubled with it. Please be patient and I'll do what I can.

**Japanese Translation A/N: Haha. I know this is silly but I'm working more on my Japanese language! I never took classes so I'm taking them by myself in a site. Here are the translations:**

**Nanitozo**: Please

**Watashi kiwotsukete**: I take care

**Gashi**: Greetings

**Kedo:** But...(Something like that)

A/N: And if people are wondering, Calista already knows her Japanese language. She took classes in China so she can be a net saver. See you soon and be patient.


	3. Escape

A/N: I haven't been updating that much in a long time. I was doing a new fic for Naruto. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Possessions

Chapter 3: Escape

**Dentech Prison**

"Ah Chief. Just in time." An officer was guarding a certain someone inside a small cell. Chief and Manuella were standing around the cell seeing the two-month criminal: Master Shukun. Even though he was still alive Shukun's organization had fallen. Chief Keifer was watching him with a cautious look on his face and Master Shukun was being silent as people were looking at him.

"He has caused so much." Manuella whispered to the Chief. "What should we do to him?"

"I don't know. He had committed a lot of things: bombing, trying to kill an innocent girl...it's frightening." The Chief had told the purple haired woman. She nodded and she stared back at the cold man. He hasn't shaven in a long time and he looked so dark and cold. He wore a black cloak so he can keep himself hidden.

"Well, we have to get back to work. We need more information about this guy." The officer had said to them. They both nodded and they stared at the man one last time. Manuella sighed and Chief Keifer left.

/Ha. Arrogant. They don't know what I'm going to do...next./ Master Shukun made one of his evil smirks.

**Hikari Residence**

The three net savers had come downstairs in order for Lan to eat for a little while. He was still being a little ill and he could barely walk down. The two other companions held his arms and they led the brunette.

"Lan. I wanted you in bed. And I'm just treating cookies and ochazuke to the others." Lan's mother smiled at the two of them. They both nodded. She was finishing the hot soup for Lan and she walked over to him. She felt the forehead of the boy and she made a frown.

"Your fever is burning. I want you back in bed now." His mother commanded.

"Mama...please." Lan begged his mom. His mother was very angry inside but she hid it with perfect balance.

"Dear. I want you to feel better. Now after you finish the soup I want you in bed. Understand?" Lan knew that his mom was being serious about his condition.

"Hai." Lan nodded with an agreement and he sat down eating the soup slowly.

"You two. The food will be finished soon. You can stay in the living room if you want." Lan's mom told the two of them.

/Oh...ochazuke...green tea with rice.../ Calista thought happily. She hadn't tried it before but she heard that it was good.

"Arigatou Mrs.Hikari." Chaud and Calista walked over to the living room and sat down in a brown couch. There was an awkward silence and amazingly, Chaud broke it.

"Calista...is there something I can do for you? You know..." Calista had gazed down at her lap and after hearing those words from Chaud she sighed.

"I don't know. But you don't need to worry about a thing. Really. I'm here to see how the research is going for the Time Chip." Calista made a small smile. Chaud stared at her with the sapphire eyes but he hesitated and took out the PET.

"Protoman is there anything going on at the Steel Building?" Chaud asked the red navi.

"Uh...no. Not right now." Protoman responded. "I'll do something about it if you want." He asked.

"No, it's fine. Can you organize my files for me at Blaze Quest?" Chaud asked. Protoman nodded and went right to work. He turned back to Calista.

"Calista, I really want to help you out. I'm glad that you're okay but we have to get more information about Armella." Calista stared at him with a blankexpression.

"Chaud, it's too sudden. Can't we take it slow?" Calista asked.

"Cally..."

"I know you are worried. Believe me. My mom is still looking for the files and I know that she is searching for them right now. I know she is." Calista responded.

"Well if you're sure." Chaud said softly. Mrs.Hikari had carried a small tray of cookies and the green tea.

"Here you go." She bowed and was about to give Lan medicine. Chaud and Calista ate a little bit with a lot of things in their minds. Calista loved the green tea that she tried and it seems that it was better than the delicious cookies Mrs.Hikari treated.

**Kitchen**

"Mom, how long do you think I'm sick?" Lan wheezed. His mother looked at him with a small smile.

"According to the temperature, probably a week or so."

"NANI?" Lan dropped his spoon in the soup.

"Lan, I can't let you go in missions unless you're in good condition." His mom said.

"Mom, I can take care of myself really." Lan stood up.

"Lan, don't push it." Megaman said softly.

"Err..." Lan sat back down and his mom made a frown.

"Once you feel better you can go back to the missions. End of discussion." His mom turned off the stove when the tea was made and she patted her son's messy head.

"Don't worry..." She whispered. Lan glared at her with the chocolate eyes but he made a smile and nodded. Then the doorbell rang. Mrs.Hikari rushed over and saw that it was Maylu.

"Hello dear. Here to see Lan?" Mrs.Hikari asked.

"Hai. I was worried when he left to go home. So why not come with a visit?" Maylu was holding pink roses with a matching ribbon streaming in the stems. Mrs.Hikari let her in and Maylu took off her shoes and the next thing she did was...

"CALLY!"

...saw Calista who was wondering who was at the door. Maylu ran over to her and gave her a warm hug.

"Hey Maylu. I see you are still the same." Calista made a smile.

"Believe it!" Maylu nodded with agreement. "Where's Lan?"

"He's in the kitchen right now. Apparently he isn't happy being sick." Calista explained.

"Haha. Yeah, and our relationship is turning a lot better..." Maylu whispered to her ear.

"Oh really how?"

"Well...it's really a bad and good thing. Firstly, he lend me an umbrella when I forgot my own. But he had to walk in the rain that made him sick."

"Oh...but I know it's not your fault Maylu. He was just being nice." Calista reasoned.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Maylu went over to the kitchen seeing Lan giving the empty bowl to his mom. He was going straight to bed when he saw Maylu.

"Konichiwa Maylu..." Lan made a small smile to her.

"Here." Maylu gave the roses to Lan and his smile widened.

"Arigatou. But I need to sleep. Gomen." Lan rushed upstairs with the PET in his hand. Maylu made a frown.

/Was it because I made him sick? Err...I gotta repay that.../ Maylu thought.

She saw Chaud and Calista talking for a little while in the living room and joined them. The three of them would go upstairs to see Lan sleeping while Protoman, Roll, and Megaman talked for a little while. Protoman, being the most silentand had finished the files, was thinking about something else.

Until it was getting late the three of them said 'thank you' to Mrs.Hikari for treating them and they went out the door. Maylu had went back next door while Chaud and Calista waved good-bye and called a limo to pick them up.

"Are you still at the yellow house?" Chaud asked.

"Yeah. You know where that is right?" Calista smiled. Chaud blushed small and nodded. He knew where the house was it's just that he thought she moved to another area. The limo had finally arrived and the two of them went inside. For it seems like five minutes they were still in the limo being so silent.

/It's been a long time since I'd seen her...I have to make her smile more./ Chaud thought. Calista was fiddling with the bracelet again and she saw Chaud staring at her.

"Are you all right?" She asked. Chaud shook his head and nodded. The limo driver stopped in the curve and Calista opened the door to let herself out.

"I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Calista waved and Chaud nodded. Calista went inside the house and the limo left. Chaud was going back to the Steel Building again to see how it's going. He didn't want to ask Calista to come because it was late, and another was that he didn't want her to feel bad for the deletion.

**Rana Residence**

"You're late dear. Where have you been? Your mother was calling you!" Grandma Rana made a smile and frown at the same time. Calista was surprised.

"Mom called me? What did she say?" Calista questioned.

"She couldn't find the files today but she will take a break at work. You on the other hand need to make more chips."

"Me? I don't have a test run..."

"Cally!" Calista turned around seeing Oscar carrying a lot of blank chips. "Wrenchman can help out and be your test run!"

"Oscar...thanks, but it's better if I do my work alone..." Calista went upstairs leaving Oscar speechless.

/Did I do something wrong/ Oscar thought. Grandma Rana patted his head.

"You didn't."

Oscar was astounded by his obaasan's thoughts. Oscar made a frown and he held his PET to go to bed.

**Calista's Room**

/Oh...I should've said that to Oscar. I was just being ridiculous/ Calista had a couple of blank chips in her hand that she brought from China.

She was wearing her small blue T-shirt that had a red heart in the middle of her chest. She also wore gray jogging pants mixed with the gloves she was still wearing. Her lamp was turned on and the curtains were closed. She sat down in her desk and began to type the stats and elements of the future chips on the computer. Calista shook her head.

/That's strange. I thought I saw something again.../ Calista thought she saw a picture roaming around on the computer and she shook her head and sighed. She gazed at the chip loading out of a small machine. She took a good look at it and she smiled.

/This is for Chaud.../ Calista held a chip that had Protoman's symbol and the chip was called the 'Pale Sword'. It was not tested yet since it's brand new so Calista will ask Chaud later on to test.

/And that reminds me. I'm going to the Scilab tomorrow and Oscar would want to come./ She smiled and yawned. She turned to look at the clock and it was getting late like 'till eleven. She turned off the computer and lamp and she fell to her bed to sleep.

**Dentech Prison (MIDNIGHT)**

It was midnight in the Dentech Prison. The officers and police force were guarding the whole place in case prisoners escape. But little did they know, it was going to be a silent escape.

In a old cell Master Shukun was fixing an escape route and he was about to do it when someone silently came inside the cell. And astounded for Shukun to see, it was a girl. The girl was pretty tall and she had a black jumpsuit. Dark glasses covered her eyes and she had a key in her hand.

"Ah...I see that you have been caught...foolish brother..." She smirked at the cold man and unlocked the door silently. Master Shukun grumbled and stood up in a tiring way.

"Good job. But I had a plan on my own." He mentioned to the girl.

"Yeah, but I think your plan will be useless..." The girl took Master Shukun's hand and took the shortcut that the girl took. She smiled and had a hook shot in her hand to go from ceiling to ceiling. They swung until finally the exit was opened clearly of an opened window. Master Shukun and the companion left out of sight...

**Calista's Room**

Calista was sleeping peacefully and she was very tired. She kept on holding the aquamarine PET and she moaned in her dreams. Abruptly something was going on in her computer. It had turned on by itself and digital boxes were appearing out of nowhere. The boxes had complicated writing in each document and to make itself clearer...a picture was shown.

"_Cally...find me..."_ The picture had shown a figure and it vanished out of sight. Soon Calista woke up with a rushing dream in her head.

/The yume...the yume was about.../ Calista shook her head with exhaustion and thinking so she began to sleep again...knowing that the dream was about Armella.

* * *

**Japanese Translation**

**Yume: **Dream

**Obaasan:** Grandmother


	4. Pictures

A/N: Heh. What do you know? I updated! And sorry for the wait. Yeah it's unlike me to update so slow. Well here's Chapter 4. And remember I'll be in different anime sections.

* * *

Possessions

Chapter 4: Pictures

Rana Residence NEXT DAY

_Update! Shukun had escaped the Dentech Prison! Somehow the security was shut down and escaped thoroughly. Some say that he had help from the outside. This is Ribitta for the morning news and more will be shown shortly._

/Shukun? No.../ Calista was watching the news in her room that was in a box on the computer. She ate cereal in bed and looked at the clock.

"Oh no I'm late!" Calista was still in her pajamas and quickly changed into a silver collared shirt and blue pants that had her insignia. She ran downstairs with the bowl in her hand and placed it in the sink. Although the Scilabs weren't far she wanted to search some more and tell the news to everyone.

"Grandma. I'll be going out okay?" Calista knocked in her grandmother's room that she was still sleeping.

"All right dear. Come back soon." Her grandmother responded. Turns out she wasn't sleeping. Calista ran back upstairs and knocked on her brother's room.

"Oscar? Do you want to go with me?" Calista asked in front of the door. No response.

"Oscar?"

"Calista!" Calista jumped and turned around seeing Oscar ready to go.

"Don't do that!" Calista frantically asked. Oscar smirked.

"Hey it was worth it. Besides I wanted you to know that mom called me earlier again." Oscar mentioned.

"Oh what did she say?" Calista had wonderment on her brother.

"Well...not really important but it's all about the files. It turns out that she is too busy to find them. Gomen Cally." Calista was surprised to hear such news. She made a small frown and Oscar patted roughly in the back.

"Hey I'm not sure. Come on. Let's go to the Scilabs and see what mom _really_ said." This made Calista shut down her thoughts.

"Huh? You mean..." Calista looked up seeing Oscar running downstairs. Calista was angry at this moment. Oscar had lied to her and she fell for Oscar's comment.

"OSCAR!" Calista chased him down that led all the way to the Scilabs.

**Scilabs**

"HEY! I'M JUST HAVING FUN RIGHT NOW!" Oscar was panting really badly and Calista was in a rampage. The sun was shining brightly and the birds were twittering with joy. The rain had made a pour but it stopped and there were puddles on the ground.

"YOU SHOULD'VE DONE THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE THEN!" Calista saw a field and tackled Oscar to the ground.

"Hey...get off!" Oscar stood up and dusted himself. Calista made a smile.

"Well, respect." Calista stuck her tongue out and ran to the main entrance. Oscar had popped a vein and ran towards the Scilabs also.

"Dr.Hikari?" Calista went through the sliding doors and Oscar bumped in the back of her.

"Oh. Ohayo Calista. Just doing a couple of experiments." Calista walked over seeing Dr.Hikari testing some things on the main computer.

"Is it important?" Calista asked. Dr.Hikari tipped his glasses and sighed.

"So far, nothing. I did some of your research and still nothing for Armella." Dr.Hikari responded sadly.

"That's all right. Let me give it a go." Calista typed in a few things and then someone came inside.

"Chaud. Good to see you." Dr.Hikari greeted him.

"You too Dr.Hikari." Chaud turned to see Calista working on the Time Chip. Calista stopped for a sec to chat.

"Chaud, did you know that Shukun escaped?" Calista reminded herself and him.

"What? When?" Chaud asked.

"Last night. Did you watch the news?" Calista asked. Chaud sighed.

"Sorry. I was signing a couple of papers that I had no time."

"Hm. Well it's true. And knowing the guy he may have some secrets..." Calista thought for a minute when suddenly the main computer started to beep.

"Nani?" Calista typed frantically again but the main computer won't stop beeping.

"Dr.Hikari! What is this?" Dr.Hikari rushed over and began to take a look at it. He pressed a couple of buttons when there was static coming out of the computer.

"This is madness." Dr.Hikari typed more. Chaud had the idea to log in.

"Protoman jack in!" Chaud shot a red beam and Protoman logged in the computer.

"What is it?" Chaud asked. Protoman saw that it was chaos. Many viruses were attacking and some of the data was being erased from the Time Chip.

/All my research.../ Calista thought.

"Stop them!" Calista shouted. Chaud nodded and he slots in a couple of sword chips. Protoman sliced a couple of them but there were too many.

"Chaud I really need back up chips." Protoman asked as the viruses were surrounding him.

"Hold on. There must be something..." Chaud ruffled his pocket and noticed that there were less chips in his pocket.

"Err...where could they-"

"Chaud take this!" Calista threw the Pale Chip she was working on and Chaud gripped it tightly. He stared at it for a few seconds until he heard his navi cries for help.

"Chaud use it!" Calista commanded.

"Pale Sword battlechip in! Download!" Chaud slot in the chip and a bamboo-like sword replaced the weak sword.

"What does it do?" Chaud asked.

"Just swish it." Calista responded.

"You heard that?" Chaud asked the red navi.

"Yeah. AAHH!" Protoman made a small swish and it turns out that it made a collision of elements. The sword created earthquakes that rumbled the cyber world and water splashed through the viruses like it was no sweat.

"Calista...what is this?" Chaud asked. Calista made a small smile.

"Like? It's my new creation. Make one more swish." Calista said and asked proudly.

"Fine then." Protoman made one more swish and suddenly all the viruses disappeared.

"Hey! There was a cool move after that!" Calista whined. Protoman stayed cautious and the cyber world grew dark.

"What?" Protoman saw a blurred vision of Armella smiling and giggling with satisfaction.

"_Pro-proto..."_ Then the figure disappeared.

"Wait!" Protoman ran as hard as he can but it was too late. The figure was gone. Protoman stood in silence thinking of that blurred vision. Was it...true?

"Protoman. Protoman! Answer!" Protoman shook his head and he logged out from the call from his op.

"What happened?" Chaud asked. Protoman shook his head once more and sighed.

"It's fine. Nothing happened." Apparently Chaud didn't fall for it because he knew Protoman more than that. Protoman sighed once more and thought about how he was going to explain this in front of Calista.

"Well...I thought I saw...Armel..."

"What! Where?" Calista took Chaud's PET and shook it with madness.

"Calista..."

"Please tell me! Please! I thought I saw her too. Please tell me where she went." Calista panicked. It seems that there was panic and feelings bubbling inside and it had to explode like a bottle of pop.

"Calista...I don't know if it was her or not. Please stay-"

"NO!" Calista gasped silently to herself hearing her own behavior. Oscar was frightened at the moment and he didn't know what to say. Chaud shook her by the shoulders taking it out of her mind.

"Calista. Just stay calm." Chaud said softly but Calista pushed him back.

"Chaud! I know what I saw and Protoman must have seen the same. Right?" Calista asked.

"Calista...it's not that simple. I'm not sure if I saw right." Protoman had his head down.

"...Armel..." Calista gave Chaud the PET back and Oscar patted her shoulder for real and care. Suddenly the computer beeped again and all remained silent. Dr.Hikari saw the streaming data and seems that he had made a smile.

"Calista. None of the data is really in critical condition. I might bring it back." Dr.Hikari reassured her. Calista sighed.

/Mom...please find.../

**China**

Mrs.Rana had searched frantically for the files. Somehow she keeps on misplacing it and it made her furious.

/Where are they/ She thought madly in her head. She was in her office and it was neatly clean until she started to search. The room was a mess and it was going to take a long time to clean up. She opened many cabinets that had her children's record files but not much for the navi files. She sighed and she suddenly peeked inside a random cabinet and still nothing.

"Where did I-" Then she bumped into something hard on the ground with her foot. She gazed until and saw a small box.

"What is this?" She asked herself. She reached in to grab the box and opened. it. And with luck, the files were found.

"Yes." Mrs.Rana ran to her desk and began to ruffle scattered papers inside. All she saw was Armella's designing files but unlucky enough the 'getting back' papers weren't inside.

/Huh? But each navi needs to have a way.../ Mrs.Rana thought about Mr.Rana who had passed away but still had a couple of knowledge in her head. Mr.Rana had many ways in order to bring a navi back but nothing came in her mind.

/Hm. I can't tell Calista the bad news.../ Mrs.Rana thought sadly not knowing what to do.

/But can she find another way/ She thought to herself. /She is a smart girl after all...I'll be silent until I hear more news./

**Scilab**

Well someone was being a little...quiet. Calista was typing back the missing data that Dr.Hikari recovered. The two men were watching her with worry, however it was hard for Chaud to see her in this position.

"Hey..." Chaud went over to the girl and Calista just swatted him away.

"Not now. I'm busy. Just give me a minute." Calista said back. Chaud sighed and once he was about to go back with Dr.Hikari Calista turned her chair around.

"Okay, what is it?" Calista asked.

"Calista...if what Protoman and you said was true...then I might be able to help." Chaud responded.

"How?" Calista asked in a timid tone.

"...Well..." Chaud had a long time trying to explain but he wasn't too sure about the suggestion.

"Chaud...please. I have no time..." Calista turned her chair back to the computer but Chaud turned the chair in order to face each other. Chaud did a small kiss in the cheek and Calista was surprised about the motion.

"Just relax." Chaud calmed her down. "I'm sure there are other plans if your mom can't find them." Calista touched the cheek that had been kissed and she blushed.

"Gomen for my behavior. I just...can't..." Calista sighed and calmed herself down. "Hm. You're very sweet." Chaud made a small smile and blinked at the computer. Calista turned around and the computer abruptly showed a picture of Armella smiling.

"How did-" Calista tried to touch the screen to where the picture was but the picture started to glow.

"What?" Calista pushed her chair back and just watched the eternal light blinking rapidly. Then...it disappeared just like that.

"Wha...what just happened?" Calista asked softly. Chaud shook his head.

"I don't know..."

**Unknown Area**

"Hm. You are always the same little brother. Always so obnoxious." Shukun's sister had took Shukun to a dark place that was out of Dentech City. It seems to be less populated and only trees were shown. Shukun stayed silent as his sister was ragging him down. Her name was Hitan. Hitan just laughed at the awkward silence and Shukun stared at her.

"What? Just because you are jealous doesn't mean you have to be strict." Hitan said.

"Well you didn't need to rescue me. I can take care of myself." Shukun pouted. (A/N: Children? Nah. lol.) Apparently Shukun was the youngest and Hitan was one year older than he was.

"Always stubborn too..." Hitan said under her breath. "And anyways, your plans are always backfired." Shukun shot a glare at the girl and Hitan made an evil smile.

"Besides, I have the data."

"Data? For what?" Shukun asked.

"You never knew this, but I was watching you little brother. Every ridiculous move you make, it's priceless. But I have the data that you always wanted." Shukun thought for a moment and his eyes widened.

"Y-You mean-"

"Yes kid. I mean it..."

**Rana Residence**

Oscar had did extra battle practice at the Scilab with Wrenchman and he was tired out. Calista had took Oscar home and she said she will go to the Hikari Residence to see Lan. Oscar told Calista that he doesn't want to go due to certain infections. Calista rolled her eyes.

/Always a neat freak.../ She shook her headand she walked with Chaud who had followed them to the house.

"Calista..." Chaud and Calista were walking in a sidewalk. Calista sighed roughly which surprised Chaud.

"Chaud...I know you like me, but you gotta stop worrying about me." Calista smiled small. Chaud looked at her.

"I mean, Armella...I keep seeing her pictures in every computer and in my dreams, I can hear her voice. But...I'm not too sure..." Calista said quietly. She shook her head and smiled.

"I'll do just fine. Now let's go see Lan and how he's doing." Calista suggested as they were walking a little slow. Chaud noticed this and took Calista's hand. Calista made a smile and they went to the Hikari Residence.

**Hikari Residence**

As usual Lan was sick and he was sleeping soundly. Megaman had nothing to do around the house but to talk to Lan's mom. He sighed and went back to the computer to check on the files when the doorbell rang.

/I hope they're visitors. I'm beginning to have Lan's laziness.../ Megaman thought. And he smiled. The door opened and Chaud and Calista stepped in quietly into the room.

"Hey you guys." Megaman appeared in the screen.

"Konichiwa, Megaman." Calista greeted. "How's he doing?"

"His fever is beginning to fade but he was coughing a lot." Megaman answered. Calista moaned and stared at Lan. Lan winced and he turned to the opposite side of the bed.

"Apparently, he has been dreaming about ramen again." Megaman sweatdropped.

"Well, it's better than him awake." Chaud said as he thought about his companion's bragging.

"Hm...I heard that." Chaud and Calista turned to Lan and now he was awake as his chocolate eyes gazed slowly at them.

"Hey." Calista made a wave and Lan smiled.

"You're back again? And hey-" Lan coughed. "Did you get any more info?"

"Sadly no." Chaud turned to Calista if she was going to say anything but she stayed silent until she said something else.

"Pictures is the key. Armella is still around and her pictures pop out of nowhere." Calista said. Then the computer beeped.

"Hey Lan." Megaman called.

"Yeah?" Lan croaked.

"It's a..." Megaman's eyes widened.

"Hm?" Lan wobbled as he stood up and went into the computer.

"Whoa!" Lan saw a picture of Armella and he glanced back at Calista. Calista nodded.

"Somehow I keep on checking who sends it and stuff, but nothing." Calista said. Then the picture started to glow again and this time Megaman screamed.

"MEGAMAN?" Lan got his PET ready for action and somehow there was no response of the navi.

"MEGAMAN!" Lan called out. Static was in the PET now. And...there was harsh panic.

* * *

A/N: Ugh...I fear I rushed and being repetitive...but this is the best I can do. Yet I left a cliffhanger! "Bwahahahahaha" (livi510 quote) Hehe. See you soon. 


	5. The Truth

Possessions

Chapter 5: The Truth

* * *

Lan's Room

"MEGAMAN!" The voice echoed through the PET but no response at all.

Cyber World

Megaman was unconscious until he finally woke up. He was placed on a table as the scenery had cyber stars and a deep blue floor. He shook his head with dizziness and stood up.

/Where am I/ He thought actively. Then footsteps were heard behind the blue-clad navi and Megaman turned around...

/Armella/ And it was true. The cerulean net navi with the orange visor was smiling very wide.

"Megaman...nice to see you again." She said coldly. Megaman stood up and took a good look at her.

/Something's different.../ Megaman wondered. Armella smiled with amazement.

"Megaman. It's me..." Armella reminded him once more. Megaman had his buster ready to blow.

"You are not Armel. Who are you?" Megaman asked roughly. Armella's eyes widened.

"Hm..." Armella disappeared rapidly and Megaman became cautious. Something flew past him and Megaman's eyes widened.

"Your worst nightmare..." Armella hit Megaman with ultimate pain and Megaman fell to the floor.

"She's fast...I gotta..."

Megaman struggled to get up but Armella kicked him in his back making Megaman fly. Armella smirked and vanished with cyber dust. Megaman was exhausted. He could not move and when struggling with his hand he stopped and fainted. Armella's power was incredibly strong. But that wasn't the real Armella. Something was wrong...

Lan's Room

"Megaman!" Lan shouted. The static was fading and Lan saw Megaman lying on the floor. Calista gasped and Chaud commanded Protoman to get him. Lan firstly logged Megaman out and into the PET. Protoman logged in Lan's PET to keep an eye on the navi.

"Megaman." Protoman rushed over to his friend and held his head in the back.

"Ugh? Oh..." Megaman blinked a couple of times to clear his vision. He sat up to look at Protoman.

"Who did this to you?" He asked.

Megaman didn't know how to answer such a question. Could he tell Protoman that Armella was right before his eyes and turned bad? He wasn't even sure if that was Armella or not. But Megaman, staring at his friend's dark visor, had to respond the truth.

"Pro...Protoman...it...it was..." When Megaman tried saying the truth he fainted once more and some of his data went missing.

"Protoman, send Megaman to the Scilabs. We're going there." Chaud said. Protoman nodded and he took Megaman virtually to the Scilab's main computer. Chaud and Calista went out the door but Lan stopped them.

"Onegai...let me come." Lan asked. Chaud and Calista gazed at each other and nodded. The operator needed to keep an eye on his own navi. So Lan, wearing as much clothing as he could, escaped to his room and on to the Scilabs.

Scilabs

"Dr.Hikari!" Protoman logged in the main computer and Dr.Hikari was right there seeing them. In shock, Dr.Hikari saw Megaman in bad condition.

"What happened to him?" Dr.Hikari asked. Protoman shook his head with no response. Dr.Hikari sighed and had no choice but to heal Megaman in a protocol. Protoman logged out and went into Chaud's PET.

"Dad..." Lan rushed through the doors to see that he already got Megaman.

"Is he going to be okay Dr.Hikari?" Calista asked.

"One way to find out..." Dr.Hikari logged Megaman in the protocol to heal and put the data on him. Lan wondered what happened. The static had to ruin everything.

"Lan..." Lan turned around seeing Calista in a bad state.

"Calista...what is it?" He asked. Calista moved her head to the side and felt sorrow. She had to say something when responding to someone else. But this response was really uptight.

"Lan...gomen." Calista ran out of the Scilabs and the two other net savers were in shock.

"I'll go get her. Meanwhile, keep an eye on Megaman." Chaud told Lan. He ran out of the doors and Lan stared at his navi.

/Megaman.../

Outside of the Scilabs

Calista sat down in the nearest and private bench she could find. She didn't know why she said sorry in the first place. But it seemed that this situation was all her fault. She cried as tears fell in her lap like rain.

/Armella...I really need you.../ Calista thought.

/But why do I have such sorrow/ Calista cried more and more. She tried to stop but it wouldn't.

"Hi." Calista, looking straight, saw Chaud with his hands in his pocket.

"Leave me alone." Calista said coldly.

"Please..." Chaud wanted to but he stepped forward to the girl. He eyed something very precious. Calista, in a state of shock, saw Chaud take her wrist and held it tight.

"I said leave me-" Calista stood up and it was the wrist that had her bracelet, the bracelet Chaud gave her. Chaud eyed it carefully. It was scratched yet there was beauty that he could capture.

"Calista...do you wear this everyday?" Chaud asked her. Calista made eye contact and nodded a 'yes.' Chaud made a small smile. Calista saw this and blushed.

"If you wear this everyday, then my spirit and yours are together."

Calista wondered the meaning of what Chaud said but it probably meant that their relationship's always strong. Calista wiped a tear and made a smile.

"Arigatou...kedo..." Calista's wrist was loosened and turned around.

"Getting Armel would be complicated now..."

"Naze?" Chaud asked her. Calista made eye contact once more.

"As Shukun escaped I don't know what would happen." Calista gaped and continued.

"He might be up to something big, probably like last time." Calista gripped her skirt with madness.

"I just can't stand it anymore..." Calista made a glare and took his hand.

"Let's just go. I promise I'll be fine." Chaud, not objecting by this, took Calista's hand and went inside the Scilabs.

Scilabs

Protoman sat down next to his companion who was healing very fast. Apparently the blue navi wasn't awake yet but he kept making small mutters that Protoman heard.

"_A...Armel..._" Protoman wanted to ask more but something disturbed him-Lan's sneezing. But when the sneezing ended for Lan, Megaman finally woke up.

"Hm?" Megaman gazed at his surroundings and sat up. Protoman was right next to him.

"Megaman, I want you to answer this question honestly." Protoman began. Megaman was really confused at the moment, finally knowing that his surroundings was the Scilabs.

"Hai?" Megaman wanted him to continue.

"Was it possible that Armella did this to you?" Megaman's eyes widened and he nodded honestly.

"Hai, I saw her. She was the one that damaged me hard. But it's not possible. She's deleted." Megaman made the true comment.

"I don't know. It's strange. But are you okay now?" Protoman asked. Megman nodded and Lan saw him wide-awake.

"Megaman!" Lan rushed to the protocol to talk to him.

"Lan, I'm fine. You should be in bed." Megaman reminded him. Lan coughed.

"Yeah, but I wanted to see you. Who did this to you?" Lan asked. Megaman and Protoman were a little silent to respond. The silence stopped when Chaud and Calista came in.

"Lan, it was Armella." Lan's eyes widened and he turned to see the girl.

"What? Impossible!" Lan surprised. Calista nodded her head yet she had a reasonable answer.

"Lan, I'm not sure but I think the one that hurt Megaman, was a clone." Calista ended.

"That can't be. How can she be a clone?" Protoman asked. Calista continued.

"I'm not too sure, but I know that was not Armella surely. She's not like that." Calista had her head down.

"I know..." Dr.Hikari heard the conversation and shut down the protocol. Megaman was ready to go and was logged in to the PET.

"Somehow, this is no navi that can surpass the great Megaman..." Calista said happily. Megaman made a small blush. Dr.Hikari stared at the main computer that was beeping to work and he made a comment.

"Now, Calista do you want to continue the research?" Dr.Hikari asked.

"Yeah. But this would not be ordinary research. I have a plan." Calista turned to the other two net savers.

"Lan, Chaud. I'm going to need your help." Calista winked. The two were confused but nodded to work.

All of the teens and Dr.Hikari went in front of the main computer as Calista sat down on the rolling chair. Lan and Chaud had their PET's ready to log in the computer.

" 'Kay. I have some bait that will lead 'the' Armella here." Calista logged on the computer a Sun sword. It was Armella's favorite chip and was Calista's first chip creation.

"When Armel sees this I want Megaman to sneak up on her and grab her." Calista turned to Lan and she made a commanding glare. Megaman nodded with agreement.

"And when Megaman fully has her embraced I want Protoman to slash her." Chaud's eyes widened.

"But what happened if that was the real Armella?" Chaud asked. Calista shook her head.

"I'm sure this one's different. Just trust me on this one. Now are you ready?" She asked the net savers. They nodded and Calista made a smile.

"Okay..." Calista typed in a few things in order for the Sun Sword to be placed in the middle of Cyber World. She logged in the chip and the sword made a regular stance on its pedestal.

/Wait.../ Calista asked herself.

/Come on...Armel.../ Calista's eyes widened seeing Armella taking the sword on it's pedestal.

"NOW!" Calista shouted.

Megaman was already hiding in a cyber wall and he grabbed Armella in the waist. The girl struggled to get out of the embrace and Calista nodded for Protoman to get ready. Calista made the move and Protoman slashed her with his regular sword. Megaman let go quickly in order not to be hit also. The girl screamed with pain and the computer said:

_VIRUS DELETED_

"YES!" Calista stood up happily.

"It's not Armella after all." The two navis logged out and they were rather confused.

"So...if that wasn't Armel...then who's-" Out of nowhere a box on the computer showed up. The gang turned to see a dark figure of a girl and a boy behind her in a chair. The appearance was hard to see since it was dark.

"Hm...you finally out-smarted us little girl..." The woman whispered and cackled.

"But...you need the data to get _her_ back." The woman made a laugh and the boy gripped her shoulder tighter.

"WHO ARE YOU? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Calista shouted in the computer's screen. The girl shook her head.

"Pitiful...but I will be back..." The box disappeared and Calista was in a state of shock.

"It's not fair..." She whispered to herself.

"That might be data from a piece of the Time Chip. How can they get their hands on it when all of the pieces are right here? At the Scilabs?" She said insanely.

"It doesn't make sense..." Calista started typing more information furiously on the Time Chip. She had to get to the bottom of this...

"Lan, I want you to go home. You're sick." Dr.Hikari patted his shoulder.

"I know. But I want to help..." Lan stared at Calista with a lot on her mind.

/She won't stop.../ Lan thought. Chaud pushed his back.

"I'll take you home." He whispered.

"I can take you back here later on. Like tomorrow." Lan gazed at the sapphire-eyed boy and he nodded. The two of them called in a limo and left the Scilabs.

As for Calista, she loved her navi so much that she wanted to research more about the Time Chip. Half of the data belonged to the Time Chip while the other had the corrupted data on Armella. Yet, Armella's data looked really complicated to understand. Dr.Hikari watched her with worry. He tried to talk to Calista but she didn't make a sound. It made him feel uncomfortable of the silence that he made hot chocolate for the girl. It was warm and really good but Calista barely took a sip. Then Calista made a comment.

"Dr.Hikari, you don't need to keep an eye on me." Dr.Hikari sipped some coffee and stared at the girl.

"I'll be fine. I need to research more..." Calista said with a timid voice.

"Please. You can do anything. I'll call when I have a question." Dr.Hikari had a solemn look on his face but let the girl to be.

China

/Calista.../ Mrs.Rana sat on her desk to look at the picture of the girl. She had a photo album on her lap and turned each page with many memories. Some of them had Calista with a large hat on that her eyes were covered. Yet she made a smile at age 5.

The other picture was when she took care of Oscar when he was first born. Apparently it wasn't a good time for spit and grime to be on her shirt. But the last picture she saw was Calista sitting on her father's lap happily. She hugged him many times that her father kept making larger smiles. Mrs.Rana made a small smile. She missed her husband so much that she made a tear drop. Abruptly, the phone rang and Mrs.Rana picked up as she sniffed.

"Hello RCC, how may I help you?" Mrs.Rana said with a nice tone.

"Calista!"

Scilabs

"Hi Mom..." Calista said with a small voice.

"How are you doing dear?" She asked on the phone.

"I'm fine. It's just..." Calista stopped making her mom waiting.

"I think I have a way to get Armella back."

* * *

A/N: Hi! I'm sooo sorry for the LONG update. Was it two months or something? Oh well, gomen. I promise to update ASAP. School and stuff like that always get in the way. It probably wasn't the best chapters in my opinion but if you like it (yay). Please wait for the next chapter! 


	6. NOT A CHAPTER

PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I'm having terrible writer's block and I feel bad for everyone who is waiting for this fic to update. Please forgive me! I don't know when I will update. This is terrible...I feel so ashamed. I hope everyone would still wait. Sorry 1,000 times. (Crying). 


End file.
